Happy Birthday
by Magi Magi Magician Gal
Summary: FINISHED! One shot. Yugi is sick, very sick. He probably won't live past his 20th birthday, but gets the best present possible anyway.


**MMMG:** Hey everyone. Today is June 4th, or Yugi's birthday, and I wanted to make a one shot to celebrate. And this is what I came up with, definatly _not_ what I had in mind. Just as a warning, it's very sad and there is a charatcter death.

I don't own Yugioh and never will. And the details of the will in this chapter is something I made up, the documentation itself is not real.

* * *

Happy Birthday

* * *

Yugi lay in his bed, surrounded by his friends and family, and gasping for air. He knew that his remaining time was short, and that he probably wouldn't last to see the sunrise tomorrow morning. But Yugi was sick, very sick.

Yugi had Hodgkin Lymphoma, specifically Lymphocyte-depletion, or simply put:_ cancer. _While it wasn't an untreatable cancer, it was a rare form, and they had caught it too late. It wasn't surprising since Yugi's main focus at the time, when he had just turned 18, was getting the pharaoh's memories back and sending him to the afterlife where he belonged. It was six months later that he was diagnosed with the life killing dieses.

Yugi hadn't shown any signs of having cancer, just some itchy skin (which happens to everyone), mild back pain (though lifting heavy boxes in the game shop does that), a low grade fever (he had been traveling to lots of warm climates lately), some mild sweating in the night (-cough-but he thought it had been for other reasons-cough-), and some fatigue (being the King of Games could take a lot out of you with the constant duel challenges). It wasn't until he had a sudden and unexplainable weight loss that his grandfather took him to the doctor.

After multiple tests, the doctors came back with the bad news. Yugi had Stage 4 Hodgkin Lymphoma, specifically Lymphocyte-depletion. It was one of the rare and very aggressive forms of Hodgkin Lymphoma, and wasn't commonly detected until it's too late and had a massive amount of time to spread, but there was still a chance Yugi could survive.

But after a year and a half of extensive chemotherapy and radiation treatments, Yugi finally said enough. He had lost all of his hair, was constantly sick, and wasn't getting any better. If anything, he was getting worse. They had tried, but it just wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to recover from this. He was going to die on or shortly after his 20th birthday.

But Yugi really didn't mind. He would get to see Atemu again. The petite young man, that had grown four inches after the pharaoh had departed for the afterlife, had missed the spirit greatly. He had never told anyone, except Ryou and Malik since they understood and were in the same position as he was, but he loved Atemu. The two had actually been lovers when Atemu departed the mortal world. Well, as much as a spirit and mortal human could be lovers, but that's beside the point.

Yugi guessed that the cancer was the way the Egyptian gods were ending his life early, instead of making him live until he was old and wrinkled, spending a lifetime pining away for the only one who could truly complete him. That was why he had called off the treatments.

Opening his eyes, Yugi slowly turned his bald head to look at his friends and family. He didn't want to die in the hospital, alone and scared, so the doctors allowed him to go home for his final days on earth. Everyone who could make it was there. There was Solomon, Miyuki, Yugi's mother, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba. Everyone else was away and wouldn't make it in time.

Tea was in New York studying dance, but called every day for news and to wish Yugi luck. Duke and Tristan were currently in Europe, the couple promoting his Dungeon Dice Monsters game. Mai and Valon had stopped in last week before heading to a duel in China, Mai promising she would win for him and did. Raphael and Alister had also decided to come with, formally apologizing for everything that had happened with Dartz.

"Everything okay Yugi?" Ryou asked, seeing his friend awake.

"Yeah." Yugi whispered weakly, giving a small smile. "He'll be here soon. I can feel it."

"Atemu?" Joey asked, feeling himself starting to choke up.

"Yes." Yugi replied as he started to struggle for air again. "Seto, can you open the top drawer of my desk?"

"Sure." Seto replied, a single tear flowing down his face.

"What is it Yugi?" Malik asked as he fought to keep himself from crying, but was failing.

"My will." Yugi replied. "Grandpa and I made it six months ago, since being the King of Games means everyone will want their hands on my possessions. Please read it Seto."

_**Will of Yugi H. Mouto**__. _

_I, Yugi Hikari Mouto, of the city of Domino, Japan, declare this to be my will. _

_Article 1- Immediate Family_

_My mother, Miyuki K. Mouto, and my grandfather, Solomon R. Mouto. _

_Article 2- Executor_

_I appoint Seto Kaiba to serve as Executor. If he is unable or unwilling to serve, I appoint my grandfather, Solomon R. Mouto, to serve as Executor. If he is unable or unwilling to serve, I appoint my mother, Miyuki K Mouto to serve as Executor. _

_Article 3- Power of Executor_

_My Executor had the right to receive payments, reinvest payments received, pay debts owned, pay taxes owed, and liquidate assets._

_Article 4- Payments of Debts and Taxes_

_I direct my Executor, Seto Kaiba, to pay my funeral expenses, my medical expenses, the cost of administration, and my debts via my accounts from _Wells Fargo Banks, _and the stock and mutual funds in my name_.

_Article 5- Distribution of the Estate_

_I direct that my estate of 135 Anubis Way, Cairo, Egypt, be distributed to the Ishtar family. If the Ishtar family predeceases me, my estate of 135 Anubis Way, Cairo, Egypt, be distributed to Ryou Bakura. If Ryou Bakura predeceases me, my estate of 135 Anubis Way, Cairo, Egypt, will be distributed to Mokuba Kaiba. If Mokuba Kaiba predeceases me, my estate of 135 Anubis Way, Cairo, Egypt, will be distributed to my Executor, to be used as he sees fit._

_I direct that my estate of 745 Sycamore Lane, London, England, be distributed to Ryou Bakura. If Ryou Bakura predeceases me, my estate of 745 Sycamore Lane, London, England, will be distributed to Duke Devlin and his fiancé, Tristan Taylor. If Duke Devlin and his fiancé, Tristan Taylor predeceases me, my estate of 745 Sycamore Lane, London, England, will be distributed to Valon and Mai Bushi. If Valon and Mai Bushi predeceases me, my estate of 135 Anubis Way, Cairo, Egypt, 745 Sycamore Lane, London, England, will be distributed to my Executor, to be used as he sees fit._

_I direct that my estate of 676 Darkness Road, Domino City, Japan, be distributed to Miyuki K. Mouto. If Miyuki K. Mouto predeceases me, my estate of 676 Darkness Road, Domino City, Japan, will be distributed to Solomon R. Mouto. If Solomon R. Mouto predeceases me, my estate of 676 Darkness Road, Domino City, Japan, will be distributed to Joseph Wheeler. If Joseph Wheeler predeceases me, my estate of 676 Darkness Road, Domino City, Japan, will be distributed to my Executor, to be used as he sees fit._

_Article 6- Personal Belonging_

_I direct that my duel deck and duel disk be distributed to Joseph Wheeler. If Joseph Wheeler predeceases me, my duel deck and duel disk will be distributed to the Ishtar Family. If the Ishtar Family predeceases me, by duel deck and duel disk will be distributed to my Executor, to be used as he sees fit._

_I direct that my Millennium Box, (the box used to hold first the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, and second my duel deck), be distributed to Solomon R. Mouto. If Solomon R. Mouto predeceases me, my Millennium Box will be distributed to Ryou Bakura. If Ryou Bakura predeceases me, my Millennium Box will be distributed to Malik Ishtar. If Malik Ishtar predeceases me, my Millennium Box will be distributed to my Executor, to be used as he sees fit._

_I direct that the cocker spaniel, Taiyou, be distributed to Malik Ishtar. If Malik Ishtar predeceases me, the cocker spaniel, Taiyou, will be distributed to Ryou Bakura. If Ryou Bakura predeceases me, the cocker spaniel, Taiyou, will be distributed to Mokuba Kaiba. If Mokuba Kaiba predeceases me, the cocker spaniel, Taiyou will be distributed to my Executor, to be used as he sees fit._

_Article 7- Finances_

_I direct that any money in my accounts at _Wells Fargo Banks,_ after all of my funeral expenses, my medical expenses, the cost of administration, and my debts are paid, to be distributed to the _Lymphoma Research Foundation.

_I direct that any stock or mutual funds, after all of my funeral expenses, my medical expenses, the cost of administration, and my debts are paid, to be distributed to Tea Gardner. If Tea Gardner predeceases me, any money in my accounts at _Wells Fargo Banks _will be distributed to Raphael Thompson. If Raphael Thompson predeceases me, any money in my accounts at _Wells Fargo Banks _will be distributed to my Executor, to be used as he sees fit._

_Article 8- Any remaining items under my ownership_

_I direct that my title of 'King of Games' be distributed to Seto Kaiba. If Seto Kaiba predeceases me, my title of 'King of Games' will be distributed to Joseph Wheeler. If Joseph Wheeler predeceases me, my title of 'King of Games' will be distributed by Pegasus J. Crawford to the duelist he feels worthy of the title._

_I direct that any remaining items that are under my ownership to be distributed by Solomon R. Mouto and my Executor, Seto Kaiba._

_IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I hereby sign and declare this document to be my Will._

_Yugi Hikari Mouto, January 6__th__, 2013. _

"I don't want to hear any arguing about this." Yugi rasped out. "I made up my mind months ago."

There wasn't a single dry eye in the room. Ryou and Mailk were touched that Yugi had given each of them a home in their native country, Joey was moved that Yugi trusted him enough to look after his duel deck and duel disk, and Seto was flat out warmed that Yugi considered him trustworthy to take care of his assets after his death. Solomon and Miyuki wept that Yugi would soon no longer be with them, and Mokuba was upset at the soon loss of a good friend.

"Thank you Yugi." Malik started to sob.

"You're welcome." Yugi smiled.

Turning his head, Yugi smiled as a bit of light returned to his eyes.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked as she whipped away her tears.

"He's here." Yugi breathed out. "It's time."

"We love you Yugi." Joey sobbed. "Give our regards to Atemu."

"I will." Yugi hummed. "And I love all of you as well."

No one else could talk after that. They were all crying, and if they tried to talk they just burst out into more tears.

Yugi's weak smile grew as he reached out a hand to his left, where no one stood. For a brief moment, everyone saw an Egyptian pharaoh with crimson eyes, tanned skin, and tri-colored hair holding Yugi's hand. With him was a man with a jackal head, Anubis. Then the sight faded, and Yugi's eyes closed as he exhaled for the final time.

* * *

Later that day, it was known all over the world that the King of Games, Yugi Mouto, had lost his battle with Hodgkin Lymphoma, and died. Seto distributed the items in Yugi's will, with the help of Solomon. A surprising twist of events occurred when Pegasus called and paid for all of Yugi's medical expenses, stating that he hadn't really apologized for stealing his grandfather's soul right before Duelist Kingdom.

For a whole week, no person who called themselves a duelist would duel in honor of the prior King of Games. The same thing happened on Yugi's date of death for many years following, no duels to honor the young man.

* * *

Date of death: June 4th, 2013. Time of death: 12:01 AM.

Happy Birthday Yugi.

* * *

**MMMG:** Like I said, it's a sad story. This is a one shot, so there won't be any future chapters/epilouge. Hope you enjoyed, (as much as you could anyway), and please review.


End file.
